Lies, Deceit and Vengeance
by konatsukitty
Summary: For Lars, his love and partner is taken away from him and for Xiaoyu, she doesn't know why he did this to her and other people. Lars saves Xiaoyu from an assasin and teams up with her. With a few others, they are going to teach someone a lesson. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY. Lars/Xiaoyu Lars/Alisa Jin/Xiaoyu Jin/Alisa and tiny bit of Asuka/Hwoarang/Leo.
1. Reason

"This is getting irritating. I can't seem to find where I am at right now." I said to myself. It was cold, dark and silent. I don't know where I am or where I am going but I do know one thing: I need to make Mishima Zaibatsu pay, even if it means destroying my own bloodline. My life has been rough lately. After the last tournament, Jin, the new owner of Mishima corp. and my nephew (half-nephew maybe?), shut down my partner, Alisa Bosconovitch, and turned her against me and they made it permanently that way. Now that a year has passed, I heard news that Jin was soon to be married to Alisa and that they are planning to upgrade her. I have my suspicions and I think this is no ordinary upgrade but it was a good thing that retired and that would mean no upgrades that could bring world chaos. "HELP!" I immediately ran to where I heard the scream which brought me to a dark alley that was colder than the streets. I saw some thug beat up a girl. She had black hair in pigtails and I could tell she was Chinese. She looks familiar all of a sudden. Her clothes had a rips everywhere and she was bleeding and she had lots of bruises. I snapped out of my daze when I saw the girl being held at her neck. I immediately took action. The thug was an easy enemy due to my training as a soldier. I threw a few punches and kicks then sent him flying and then he hit the wall then the floor. I took a look at the girl. She looked pretty but maybe without the blood and bruises, she might look beautiful. She was barely breathing and I thought what a girl like her would be doing here alone at a night like this. I carried her in my arms and swiftly ran to someplace I trust more than hospitals because there are hospitals that the Mishima Zaibatsu bought and I don't like having a bounty on my head but that makes it a hell lot better chase. I finally stopped at the gate of a mansion. "I'm carrying a bleeding girl and her condition is very much critical." I said to the guard who was watching over the gate. "State name and relation to Dr. Gepetto B." The guard glared at me, waiting for an answer. "Lars Alexandersson, a friend of his." And the guard immediately opened the gate. "He's at his laboratory." "Thanks." I muttered. I entered through the doors and took the elevator to the last floor, to Dr.B's basement laboratory. When the elevator came to a stop, I quickly took off to find him. Various machines and lab tools were everywhere. I found Dr.B near a set of test tubes. "Why hello Lars, who is that bleeding girl you are with?" He said chuckling when I was just about to ask him. "I don't have a clue about who this girl is but she is badly bruised and hurt. She needs medical attention!" His face turned serious. "Put her on the surgical table. I'll see if I can do anything to help her, even if it means that I'm going to do desperate measures." I did what I was told. Dr.B put on some surgical gloves and took a scapel and started to cut the girls clothing which revealed lots of bruises and wounds. He started to fix whatever he can on the outside and then cut her chest open that revealed a broken rib cage. "Ah, Lars?" I immediately looked at him. "Get some rest, I'll be replacing some of her organs and that would mean making her a bit robotic, well, if it's okay with you." He blinked. "Sure, and Dr.B?" He didn't look up at me "Yes?" "Thanks." A smile of gratitude burst out of my lips. He nodded. "Go and get some rest now." I was about to leave the room and I heard him mumble something that I could make out to be "My poor Alisa". I got to the elevator and went to the top floor where I used to stay a few months ago before I went searching for the Mishima Zaibatsu. I'm back at square one again. It'll be hard to find wherever I got to.

Ugh, where am I? Oh, right, I remember now. I am at 's Mansion and- the girl! I have to see if Dr.B was successful in his operation on the girl. I quickly jumped off the bed, put a shirt on and dashed out of the room. I just ran down the stairs, forgetting there even was an elevator. The stairs ended and I was only a level above the lab so, I took the elevator. When the elevator's doors opened, I was surprised to see Dr.B and the girl right in front of me. "There you are Lars; I was expecting to see you. The girl you brought? She's in good condition; I also needed to discuss something to you about this girl." His face turned grim. "Apparently, she is one of the tekken tournament fighters last year." That explains why she's so familiar. He then explained to me that the girl's body was severely damaged and that the only parts that were functioning properly were her head, heart, her right arm and left leg. The other body parts, well, he replaced them. He turned her into some kind of cyborg but more like whatever Alisa is. She was also programmed to protect someone just like Alisa except, she was programmed to protect me and not Jin. He said a girl like her could be a great help to get Alisa back and stop Jin's chaos, hopefully. "Now, she doesn't know any of this but she will carry out your orders without any distraction or obstacle yet she still might disobey because she is still human." I just nodded "Why not try and order her to do something but something simple for we need to test her processor if it could make the brain carry it out. Maybe, you should order her to have a change of clothes" I looked at the girl head to toe. Her body was wrapped in bandages so I told her to fix the way she looked. The girl immediately ran away and came back wearing a dress that was black and white resembling the Yin-Yang symbol and Alisa's dress. She was still wearing pigtails but lower now. Instead of flowers she had a cute panda clip on. "Her system is functioning properly but it's best for me to adjust her brain so she might be staying here in the laboratory but you can bring her outside in my garden if you wish." He patted the girl's head. "Can I take her now?" "Sure, but you need to bring her back later." I chuckled. "Follow me, uh, what is your name?" I asked and she smiled "I am Ling Xiaoyu. It is nice to see you master." A smile escaped my lips. "Nice to see you too, Xiaoyu but call me Lars instead okay?" She nodded her smile still on her face. "Affirmative, master- I mean Lars." She's almost like Alisa.

I went to the garden with Xiaoyu following me. The garden was beautiful there were different kinds of flowers, a fountain, a fish pond and some benches. I lead her to a bench near the fish pond where I thought was a good place to interrogate her. "So, tell me Xiaoyu, what happened yesterday? Why was there a guy hurting you?" I asked her and her eyes focused on her shoes then she glanced back up at me. She sighed having a hurt look on her face. "I used to be close to Jin Kazama and eventually I fell for him. He had a devil in him that made him kill people. Ever since his devil took over, he became mad with power and well, he said he loved me then he found a girl named Alisa and decided to marry her instead. I confronted him about it and he threw me into a wall telling me that I was just a tool. I ran away after that but he sent someone to finish me off because "I knew too much" and well I ran into an alley and that's when you found me and I thank you for that but I wish you didn't because I can't take the fact that I was betrayed. I want sole vengeance." Her eyes turned red and she screamed. Her too, huh, I thought I was the only one. She started crying and I leaned her on my shoulder while she held on to my shirt. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hey, I'm going to teach that ass a lesson. Want to-" "Come?" She cut me off and stopped crying, looking up at me smiling like she didn't even cry. "Uh, yeah." I scratched the back of my head. She laughed. "Of course, I would, anything for you master!" She forgot what I said about calling me "master" but at least she's smiling again. I then just noticed that it was 6:00 PM on my watch. That much time has passed. I decided to bring her back to Dr.B. We both took the elevator to the lab. "Ah, hello there Lars and hello to you too Xiaoyu. Are you done spending time together?" My eyes widened and I turned to Xiaoyu, her smile didn't seem to turn into shock. "I'm just joking with you Lars. There is no way she could ever fall for a guy that's too serious like you. Right, Xiaoyu?" He chuckled when Xiaoyu nodded. That kind of sounded like an insult. "Lars, I'm going to work on Xiaoyu now. Have a heavy dinner because you didn't eat at all today and you could go out or just go on straight to sleep. I wanted to eat dinner but I wanted to go out so, I went out for dinner. I saw a nearby noodle shop and I decided I would eat there. The place didn't have a too much people but also didn't have to less. I sat at an empty place near the window and a guy went up to me."Mind if I sit here?" The guy had blonde hair and a red shirt with a red vest and blue pants. "Sure." I replied. "I'm Leo and haven't I seen you before?" He asked me. "Kid, I might not be who you think I am." He pouted. "I'm not a kid, I am a female spelunker and I am a highly skilled fighter that I competed in the last Tekken tournament. I am actually trying to devise a plan to kill Jin Kazama because the death of my mother led to him." The guy is actually a she and she entered the tournament and she's also angry at Jin? He did a lot of wrong to a lot of people I guess. He's a total bitch. "I also competed in the tournament. Is that why you think I'm so familiar?" She had excitement filled in her eyes. "Yes, YES, you are that guy! Your awesome fighting style beat the shit out of lots of people, including me!" She liked it when I beat the shit out of her? WTF? "Haha, Can you teach me some of your moves?" I told her I couldn't because my style was confidential then she started begging. A waitress finally came to us, stopping her from begging me. "I'll just have some Udon and Matcha tea." I said. "I'll have ramen and sake." Leo told the waitress. The waitress winked at me as she was leaving. There was an odd silence between us until the food came. "mmm, ramen." She then looked at me. "Please?" "No."I said as I ate my noodles and this repeated over and over until I finished eating. I left my money on the table but Leo stopped me. "Get down, the Mishima zaibatsu soldiers are here." As she pulled me under the table. "Why are they here?" I asked practically confused. "Duh, Taxes? Sheesh, you didn't know?" She had an annoyed look on her face "I can take these guys." I told her. "Can I join you then?" She pleaded. "Fine but don't get in my way." I jumped out from the table and kicked one soldier down. Leo was a pretty good fighter and knocked out two guys already. There were only seven of them so they were easily taken down. "You did a pretty good job there." She smiled at me. "Thanks. If you need me to help you fight someone, I'll be glad to." She gave me her number and ran off. I also ran off back to the mansion. I used the elevator and went to the lab. Dr.B was there asleep in front of his computer. And there I saw Xiaoyu where Alisa used to be before she was released. She looked like an angel. I went to my room and decided to sleep.


	2. New Lives

"Alisa!" The robotic girl lay lifeless on the floor. I kneeled and caressed her in my arms, tears running down my cheeks. Then he was there, standing over me. "You are weak for one who has the Mishima blood coursing through their blood. Are you really that man's son? You are pathetic." He held my neck and lifted me up in the air. I couldn't breathe, his grasp tightening every single time I cough. He then threw me on the floor and laughed. I was coughing up blood now and my bruised and bloody body was not helping me. I couldn't speak at all. I crawled next to Alisa so that when I die I'd be next to her. "Oh, isn't that sweet. Well, I know something that can brighten up your day." He grimaced. "Alisa, disable safe-mode and reboot." Alisa's eyes fluttered open then she stood up. Her eyes then focused at me. She started to attack me. She used her chainsaw arm to punch me but I rolled over to the opposite side. "Alisa, this isn't you. Please, I don't want to fight you." She didn't respond. I had no choice but to fight. I kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying but her wings brought her to a halt. She charged at me while she was in mid-air, preparing for a flying kick but I caught her with my hand and made her crash upon the floor. She must have crashed really hard because she shut down. I turned around to confront Jin but it seems that he fled so I look behind me but Alisa was gone too. I blacked out.

"Lars, wake up!" Someone was gently shaking me. "Lars, c'mon, wake up already!" I opened my eyes to see Xiaoyu leaning over me. "Oh good, you're awake!" She smiled. "Ugh, what time is it?" I asked her. "iiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt'ssssssssssss….." god, for a robot she is a failure in telling the time. "ADVENTURE TIME!" She shouted at my face. Why did I even bother rescuing her? "Just joking, it's 7:30. I made you breakfast." She shoved the food to me. It was scrambled eggs and pancakes. It looked delicious but I wasn't hungry at all. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Traces of hurt could be found on her face. "Men jag har gjort det speciellt för dig, bara för du behärskar!" (But I made it especially for you, just for you master!) That startled me a little, I didn't know she could speak in Swedish but I guess that's because she's part robot now, I guess? I should eat it before she gets mad. "I'll eat it okay? Here, look." I took a spoonful of the scrambled eggs and ate it as she smiled again. "I have to go down because says that I am still in my beta stage and needs to update my programming." She said taking my pancake, rolled it and then took a bite out of it and then she shoved it in my mouth. She then ran out of my room and slammed the door. She seemed relaxed and then the next minute she is rushed. I'm kind of getting used to it now. It's been about a week ever since I met Xiaoyu and she is becoming more and more used to being a robot that she never knew she was. When she was first turned into a cyberdroid or something, she acted like she was not human at all and just carried out orders and now, she's acting like what might be how she normally does. I think I'm getting used to with her around, well, kind of. I wonder when I'll break it to her. I went to the lab, like I normally do, and I saw Xiaoyu asleep (or shutdown?) there were wires connected to her brain that was uploading data in her processor. What kind of data you ask? I had no clue but all I know is that the data is probably something that would make her become a bit more like Alisa every time. Dr.B was just there typing away on his computer but when I came in he did glance at me then went back to work. " ?" He didn't look up. "Yes?" He took a glance at Xiaoyu. "What is it?" He turned to face me. "I'm not going back here until for what might be a year, I guess?" He nodded. "Is that all?" He stood up and patted me on the shoulder. I nodded. "Then take her with you." He gestured to Xiaoyu."I couldn't, where I'm going is too dangerous." "But with her around, it would be easier and it would do this girl some justice." He said as he took the wires off Xiaoyu and activated her. "I'm connected to the Mishima Database because of but I'm still in your control though." Xiaoyu added. "I highly recommend you bring her along." Dr.B patted her head. Well, I couldn't say no now. "Fine, I'll bring her along but what if she malfunctions or something?" He chuckled. "She wouldn't malfunction that easily, she is still part human so she won't completely shut down and in case she does malfunction.." He took something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It looked like a USB flash drive "Just connect this thing to her shoulder. Here I'll show you." He put the thing in something that looked like a USB Port. It Disabled Xiaoyu and then made her systems restart. Xiaoyu doesn't seem to remember it though. "Thanks , come on Xiaoyu, let's go!" "Okay!" I ran out with Xiaoyu following me, with our goals: Revenge on JIN KAZAMA


	3. On the way to somewhere

"Hey Lars?" Me and my partner, who wasn't looking as lively as she was 3 hours ago, were riding on my

motorbike. "Yeah?" She looked at me with unsure eyes. "It's not like I'm siding with Jin or anything

but…." She held on to me tight. "I don't think we should fight him." I laughed. "You can't last a minute in

a fight with him." I put my motorbike to a complete halt and that almost threw us into the air. Anger

boiled a little in my blood, okay, a lot but who wouldn't? "What?!" I scowled at her and it made her

flinch but then she yelled at me. "I'm saying that _you _can't beat him. HE is just too strong and HE has the

DEVIL GENE, IDIOT!" That made me lose it so, I pushed her off my motorbike. I didn't dare punch her

because that would be something I would NOT do. "Hey if you aren't in on what I'm going to do then,

why did you even come?!" She slapped me. "Because I AM in on this with you, I am just saying that

you'd need to be stronger." And she slapped me twice. She climbed back on my bike and pulled on my

hair and whispered in my ear. "If you are going to leave me here I will so break your neck like a twig." I

wanted to laugh because I've seen her _try_ to break a twig but didn't successfully break it, though, she

could pull out all my hair, which would hurt, and make me feel like it was my fault. "Fine but how do _I_

get stronger then?" I asked as I started the engine again. The breeze was cool and helped me remain calm. "Easy, train hard and also since you are a Mishima….." I waited for her answer and I think iknow what she's going to say. "Get a devil like Jin or Kazuya!" Yup, expected it. I didn't say anymore than that and I didn't tell her that I couldn't possibly have one because I was like my father that had no devil. I just stayed silent after what she said and the whole trip became silent until we came to a stop.


End file.
